Unexpected Love
by Share Your Inspiration
Summary: Through circumstances beyond either's control, Jasper and Edward end up as brothers. Cupid however has other plans.


**Title:** Unexpected Love

**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary:** Through circumstances beyond either's control, Jasper and Edward end up as brothers. Cupid however has other plans.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Source of Inspiration:** Fanfiction 'My Other Brother' by ACullenWannabe

When I was little, I never dreamed I would grow up and fall in love with my brother. However, when cupid's arrow struck, I was powerless to ignore it.

I was born Jasper Hale Whitlock, son of Hale Ernest Whitlock the Third and Eliza Jean Wentworth. My mom and dad were the epitome of Texan high society. For the first seven years of my life, I had everything a young Texan boy could want. Until, one day, it was all gone.

Two days before my eighth birthday I was playing at home with my nanny when the police came to the door to tell us that my mom and dad had been killed by a drunk driver. I didn't cry, scream or really react at all. I just went to my room and took a nap. It was a week later when I was being shipped across the country to live with my godparents that my world came crashing down around me, and I knew my life would never be the same.

My parents were both only children and I had no grandparents left, no distant relative that could look after me. Unbeknownst to me, Mom and Dad had a will stating if anything should happen to both of them, I was to go and live with my godparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. At the time, I was furious because I didn't want to leave Texas; it was my home, and it was all I knew. Instead, I was going to live in a little town called Forks somewhere in Washington state where, apparently, it rained a lot.

Looking back on it now, I'm thankful that my mom and dad had thought to have a back-up plan; otherwise, I would have ended up in foster care. At the time, though, the people that I was going to live with were strangers and all I wanted was to go back to our ranch and play with the horses.

I was met at the airport in Seattle by a tall blonde man who had his arm around a petite woman with weird reddish-brown coloured hair.

"_Hello, Jasper," she said, squatting down to my eye level._

"_Hi," I replied, my voice barely a whisper._

"_You have gotten so big. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby."_

"_You've met me before?" I asked, finally lifting my gaze from the floor to look at her._

"_Oh, yes, Jasper, I have met you before," she cooed, cupping my cheek in her hand. "Your mom and I were lifelong best friends."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really, I knew your mommy from when we were just little babies ourselves."_

_I just stood there staring at her, not sure what I should say or how I felt about what she just told me._

"_I'm Esme," she said and then pointed to the man next to her, "and this is Carlisle."_

"_Hi," I said again. _

"_Come on, dear," she said as she offered me her hand. "Let's go and get your luggage and get out of here. I'm sure you're tired from your flight."_

_After collecting my two suitcases and one box full of all my clothes and belongings, we headed for their home. I fell asleep not long after we got on the road and missed most of the journey. My eyes fluttered open just as we drove past the _Welcome to Forks_ sign. The car finally pulled up in front of a giant three story white mansion, which seemed very out of place, out in the forest. _

_Esme helped me out of the car and took me inside while Carlisle grabbed my bags._

_As we walked into the house, I was greeted by three children who all come running at me, giving me a big group hug. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there and let them hug me._

_Once Esme shooed them off me, we headed into what appeared to be the lounge and sat down. Esme then introduced me to her and Carlisle's children._

"_This is Emmett," she said pointing to the dark haired boy. "He's our eldest and will be nine on his next birthday." Pointing to the smaller boy with similar colour hair to her, she said, "Sitting next to him is Edward, you and he will_ _be in__ the same class." Then she pointed to the little girl sitting there practically bouncing with anticipation. "And that bundle of energy next to him is Alice, our youngest. She will be six on her next birthday. Everyone, this is Jasper. He will be living with us. He is your new brother."_

"_Hi," I said kind of half waving at them._

"_Hey," they all replied at the same time._

_We talked for a little while, then Esme showed me up to the third floor where the room that would become my bedroom was located. As she showed me around, she pointed out that the other room on the third floor was Edward's and that our rooms were joined by a shared bathroom._

I had been living at the Cullens for a month when Edward found me one day hiding in my closet crying.

"_Are you all right?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders._

"_I miss Mama and Papa," I sobbed._

"_It's going to be all right," Edward said, trying to sooth my crying._

"_It's all right for you; you still have your parents," I said with as much venom as I could muster for a seven-year-old boy._

"_You want to know a secret?" he asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Carlisle and Esme aren't my real parents."_

"_What?" I asked. "But you look just like Esme."_

"_That's because Esme is my Aunt; my mother was her twin sister."_

"_So, how did you end up here?"_

_Edward sat down beside me and proceeded to tell me about how his mom died giving birth to him and his dad was so upset that Edward had killed the love of his life that he wanted nothing to do with him. That was when Esme stepped in and offered to adopt him and raise him as her own. _

From that day forward, Edward and I were the best of friends. Barely a day went by as we grew up that we didn't spend every spare second together. We played little league together, we were in the same class in school, and we even started our own band with him on keyboard and me on guitar.

I think I was thirteen when I had my first Edward induced hard-on. Unfortunately, as I would come to find out, it was only the first of many. I remember it clearly, as if it were yesterday.

"_Hey, Jasper," he said as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel._

"_Yeah," I replied as I looked up from my bed. The reaction of my body was almost instantaneous. I started getting hard-ons not long after I turned twelve. They had mainly been the typical morning wood situations and the occasional wet dream. However, this was the first time I had gotten a hard-on in response to an actual person. I had never seen Edward that close to naked before and I was fairly sure if that towel was to just loosen a bit... _

_Holy hell, I thought, what am I thinking that's my brother, ewww. _

Okay, so, I was freaked out that I was perving on my brother not that I was perving on a boy. I don't really remember much of what Edward asked me and, once he was gone, my mind started going a million miles an hour. I spent the rest of that day in my room going over every reaction I had ever had to both boys and girls alike. By the time sleep finally claimed me that evening, I had concluded I was gay.

During my early teen years, I was the poster boy for teenage angst. I tried everything not to be gay. I dated as many girls as I could, fucked a few of them too, but nothing made me feel as good as I did late at night in my room. Practically every night after everyone had gone to bed, I would lie awake and fantasise about Edward coming into my room stripping down until he was starkers in front of me, his gorgeous cock standing proud and tall, then he would climb in bed with me and fuck me until I wasn't able to walk. It was when I climaxed that I was hit with a healthy dose of reality, when I realised it wasn't Edward bringing me pleasure just Mr. Palmer and his five sons.

At sixteen, I saw Edward naked for the first time. We had gone to a party at the lake. Somewhere around midnight someone got the bright idea that we should all go skinny dipping. I have never been particularly shy about my body, so I just got naked and headed for the water. I was so glad that I was one of the first in because there would have been absolutely no way I could have hid the boner I got the moment I caught sight of a naked Edward heading for the lake. It took every ounce of will power not to stare. He was so fucking gorgeous, tall and lean with broad shoulders and just the right amount of muscle. Even with the shrinkage from the cold night air he was hung; I mean seriously, he had to be packing a good eight or nine inches hard. I wiped my hand across my mouth, hoping that there was no drool. It took a lot of thinking of dead bunnies and corpses to get the divining rod between my legs to stop pointing its way to Edward long enough for me to get out of the water and get dressed.

It was not long after that night I realised that I didn't just love Edward like you would a brother; I was in love with him. It was this revelation that put an end to my whoring ways. I decided that I would just keep my feelings to myself, and in a couple of years we would be off to college. Maybe when I was not surrounded by Edward twenty-four-seven I might be able to move on. Until then, I would just keep my head down. No more dating girls just so I appeared _normal._

My hopes for escaping the hell that I called my life were completely dashed when the dorm assignments arrived. Edward and I were both going to University of Washington. I could have sworn the universe was conspiring against me. I opened my letter and just started laughing but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was more a maniacal fuck-my-life laugh. There in bold black letters was Edward's name; we were going to be dorm-mates freshman year.

_Fuck my life._

I really didn't know what the universe had against me. Why couldn't I get away from Edward?

Edward was so excited when he found out we were going to be dorm-mates. I secretly wondered whether he would still be that excited if he knew I was in love with him, and it was images of him fucking me in the ass that I used to masturbate.

The summer passed by relatively uneventful and, before I knew it, we were living in our dorm. The first month of college was hard and it wasn't the schoolwork that was the problem; that was easy. The problem was trying not to get hard every time I saw Edward, especially when we were in our room. I had never really noticed Edward's penchant for walking around naked. God the boy had no fucking shame. He air dried after a shower, slept naked and, well, just generally taunted the fuck out of me, not that he knew that.

One night close to Thanksgiving the world as I knew it was irrevocably changed. It was cold and rainy, so Edward and I decided that, instead of subjecting ourselves to the miserable weather, we would just stay in, have a few drinks and play some Playstation.

The night started out innocently enough. The more we drank, however, the more we seemed to get in each other's faces. Each time one of us beat the other we'd pull them in a headlock or we'd wrestle trying to show each other who was boss. One of these wrestling sessions changed the way we both saw the world.

Edward and I were rolling around on the floor, each trying to pin the other one when one of his hands accidently grazed my crotch. That was all I needed. I went from zero to ready to explode in all of two seconds. I tried to get out from under Edward but he was determined to pin me. As he straddled me, he practically ground his crotch against my hard-on. Both of us froze at the exact same moment. The look on his face was not what I had expected. I had expected revulsion and disgust, but instead I saw shock and, if I wasn't mistaken, lust.

Before I had time to register what was happening, Edward ground his now rock hard dick into me, causing a wanton moan to escape my lips. Next thing I knew, Edward's lips were on mine and his tongue was begging for entrance. No matter how my brain tried to rationalise it, I knew being with Edward was a bad idea and that he was drunk. My body, however, openly accepted whatever he was willing to give me.

"Fuck, Jasper... waited... so long."

"What?" I said, barely able to comprehend his words.

"Wanted... you... for... so long," he replied, as he peppered kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

I felt his hands slide under my shirt and I groaned at the sensation of his skin touching mine. He pushed my shirt up indicating he wanted me to take it off. I lifted my arms as he slid my shirt over my head.

Instantly, his mouth was on my chest. His kisses felt like they were burning my skin in a way that lit a fire of desire inside me.

Unable to contain my need for him any longer, I rolled us over wanting him under me, needing to be in control.

I practically ripped his shirt off wanting him naked, my only thoughts of getting his cock in my mouth.

Starting at his jaw, I licked sucked and nibbled my way down towards the promised land. As I paid particularly close attention to his nipples, I used one of my hands to undo his pants. Without hesitation I slid my hand inside his boxers palming his substantial length.

"Argh...Fuck!" Edward moaned as I slid my hand up and down his cock.

Hurriedly, I pulled his pants and boxes down, needing to get my mouth on him. Before he could protest, I quickly engulfed him with my warmth.

"Holy mother fuck!" he cried out as his eyes shot open looking completely surprised at my boldness. "Jesus... Fuck... Oh, God... Please?"

His last word surprised me, wondering what he was begging for I asked, "Please, what, Edward?"

"Please, let me have your cock too."

My cock twitched in my pants at the mere thought of his mouth on me. I quickly got naked too. While I was undressing, I decided that our first time should not be on the floor of our dorm. Instead, I pulled Edward up and moved us to his bed.

We both lay on our sides deciding that would be the easiest way to do this.

The moment my cock was in his mouth it was as if everything else ceased to exist. Never had anyone or anything felt as good around my dick as his mouth. In the back of my mind, I wondered if his mouth was this good then his ass would be fucking glorious, but a swipe of his tongue over my head caused all thoughts to disappear from my brain.

"Oh God... Ed...So fuckin... argh." I wondered for a moment if Edward had done this before because, if he hadn't, he was a natural. It had barely been a minute and I was already feeling like I was going to come.

In an effort to prolong the most pleasurable experience of my life, I concentrated on pleasuring him as well as he was me, hoping that thinking of something else would allow me to last a little longer than some prepubescent teenager.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, because the moment I really started to work on him he started moaning around my dick and it was just too much I wasn't going to last and I knew it.

"Fuck, Edward. Gonna..." Obviously not understanding what I meant, he didn't move. So, I tried a quick tap on his head, hoping he would pull away, instead he sucked harder and I couldn't stop it.

"Argh!" The noises coming out of me were almost feral as Edward sucked every last ounce of my orgasm out of me.

Wanting him to feel the same pleasure as what had just been bestowed on me, I used one hand to massage his balls as I relaxed my throat and slid him as deep as it could go. One swallow and Edward was cursing like a trucker as I felt his cum shoot down my throat.

I licked him clean as he had already done for me.

When I was done, I turned around to give him a kiss, but my beautiful boy was asleep.

Not wanting him to be freaked out in the morning, I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and got up to move to my bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked groggily.

"To my bed."

"Stay." Is all he said and then he was asleep again.

I did as he asked, hoping that in the cold light of morning it would not be a mistake.

**XOXO**

EPOV

As per usual, I dreamt of Jasper. Ever since the party at the lake, my dreams had always been of him.

The most recent dream had felt particularly real. I'd dreamt that a bout of friendly wrestling turned into us getting naked, giving each other mutual blowjobs, and then curling up in my bed together. It felt so real that I could have sworn I could taste cum in my mouth and feel his body under mine.

"Hmmm, Jasper," I moaned quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me from his bed.

"Yes, Edward," he replied, sounding far closer that I expected.

I sat bolt upright, realising that the body that I thought was a figment of my imagination was in fact Jasper. He was in my bed and, if I was correct, we were both naked.

"You're real?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm real," he responded.

Images of what I had thought were from my dream, flashed in my mind. "Last night wasn't a dream?"

"Nope," he said, looking at me as if I had lost my marbles.

Ever since I was sixteen, I had hoped that this moment would happen.

I had always known that I was different. I was about twelve, I think, when I first started getting hard-ons. By the time I had turned fourteen I had noticed that both sexes seemed to arouse me equally, copies of playboy and men's health magazine were hidden under my bed. I loved dating girls, but I found guys just as appealing, particularly my brother Jasper.

The first time I got a woody from him scared the crap out of me. I had accidently walked into our shared bathroom just as he was getting out of the shower. Even at fourteen, he was stunning. I had quickly shut the door before he noticed me and waited for him to finish. As soon as the bathroom was free, I bolted for the shower. That was the first time I masturbated to images of Jasper and I together. Knowing that he wasn't really my brother made my arousal a little easier to cope with, but it still seemed wrong to be attracted to my best friend.

At sixteen, I realised that my feelings were more than friendly towards Jasper. We were out at a party at the lake when some idiot who'd probably had too much to drink suggested we go skinny dipping. Jasper was one of the first to strip and get in the water. I was, however, a little hesitant mainly because the moment Jasper took his clothes off, I was hard as a rock. It took thinking of more than a few gross things, including our parents having sex, for me to finally get soft enough to take my clothes off and get in the water.

Not long after that I realised my feelings weren't just lust. I was in love with my best friend/brother. I dreamt almost every night of Jasper feeling for me what I did for him and seeing him in my bed with me, knowing that it wasn't an illusion. I knew I needed to tell him how I felt.

Unsure of how it would be received but scared I might never get another chance, I just went for it.

I pulled Jasper in for a passionate kiss, trying to show him how I felt before I pulled away and mumbled, "God, Jasper, I love you so much."

"What?" he said in a disbelieving tone.

"I said, I love you. Jasper, I have been in love with you since that party at the lake where we all went skinny dipping." I knew this was probably all too much too fast, but I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"You're in love with me?" he asked again, and I still couldn't tell from his tone whether he was going to deck me or kiss me.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait too long for an answer.

"Oh God, Edward, I love you so fucking much."

My lips were on his no sooner than the words left his mouth. There was no more talking after that, just Jasper and I finally expressing our love for one another.


End file.
